Rachel's Dad Finds Out
by PhoebeHuntress
Summary: COMPLETED FANFICTION! What happens when Rachel's dad finds out? Does Hazel mist it all over, or can the hard buissines man accept Rachel as she is?


**Hi! Guys, this is my first fanfiction, don't judge! It's a bit short, but it is COMPLETE! and you can use it for your own fanfics where you need to use the demigod titles. Disclaimer : I do not own Percy Jackson books - They solely belong to Rick Riordan (Though some days I want to take them and not give them back until he learns to treat them nicely!)**

_Chapter 1 - Rachel POV_

My day was just great until my dad just had to walk in on me delphi-ing as I've come to call it. Now he's on the floor knocked out by Piper's charmspeak, and I need to find a way to explain this. But I'm getting ahead of myself. Let's start this story right.

My name is Rachel Elizabeth Dare, I'm an average 17 year old girl except for a few minor details. I host the Oracle of Delphi, speaker of prophecies and seer of fate. It started at Hoover dam when I was 14. I sneezed, and next thing I knew I just got passed through by a sword, courtesy of Percy Jackson. Thank the gods that celestial bronze doesn't harm mortals. I could tell you that story, but percy has it covered in his books. At the end of the second titan war, I pledged myself to the god apollo and became host of the oracle. Yes I mean god. As in, the greek god of poetry, prophecy, medicine, and a whole bunch of other stuff. The gods are real, and percy is actually the son of poseidon, god of the sea. This was soon after the war with gaea, and the seven demigods of the prophecy (pronounced by moi.) They Needed a break. Especially Leo cuz dying and coming back is real hard work. So I convinced my dad to let me have them over, not too hard actually. Spacing isn't an issue but I don't want to talk about that. The doorbell rang and I went to go get it. The seven were all there, Percy, his girlfriend Annabeth, daughter of Athena, Piper and Jason, daughter of Aphrodite and son of Jupiter, Frank, son of Mars and Hazel daughter of Pluto. Leo was at the back tinkering with some device, as sons of hephaestus usually do. So we went up to my room, my embarrassingly big room. Annabeth asked, "what's up Rachel?" "The sky." I replied cheekily. Once upon a time she would have taken offense me having at one point liked percy, but we were cool considering that Delphi had a strict no boys policy. Anyway, we all chatted and caught up on stuff. Hazel unwound the Mist in the area so that anyone can see monsters coming, after all, this many demigods in one lace attract a lot of attention. Chiron was wondering if I had had any prophecies lately, a few campers wanted to go and get some gold apples from the hesperides garden. Nothing too out of the ordinary. Unfortunately, my dad wanted to make sure my friends were 'company fitting of a young lady' so when he heard this he walked in and in the most unfortunate timing of events in the history of ever Delphi decided it was prophecy time. The usual I- don' they told me what I said,

_Repeat what's been done by heroes of old,_

_A blessing upon them has been foretold._

_What you seek shall be kept, guarded for the sake of one dear,_

_But do not despair, this time, you have nothing to fear._

So, for once, nothing bad there, but I was exhausted like usual so I went down, hazel and frank caught me, and got me seated. My dad was absolutely freaked. He was sputtering and fuming, convinced that one of my friends did it. He had his phone out to call 911, but Piper was faster. She added plenty of charmspeak calling "Sleep!" And my dad hit the deck like a rock. I was starting to recover so Hazel said "want me to rewind the mist? He doesn't have to know that this happened." But I just said "No, I've actually been meaning to find a way to tell him, I guess this is as good a way as any.

_Chapter 2 - still Rachel POV_

With my dad still knocked out, we sat in a circle on the floor, figuring out exactly how to introduce him to our world. First of all, Hazel needed to keep the Mist at bay. This was fairly simple, especially compared to her growing powers over it. Annabeth suggested that we take him to CHB, but the idea was vetoed by Jason, figuring it would be too much at once. Eventually we settled on keeping him here, and introducing the greek gods, then the demigods titles included, then me. Rachel E. Dare host of the spirit of delphi,

speaker of prophecies, seer of fate, pronouncer of the second great prophecy, pledged to by phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty python. So, what I said just before the prophecy of the seven...

Percy and Leo helped him up onto the couch, Frank ensuring that all other electronic devices were in a separate room. Iphone, bluetooth, tablet, and chromebook. Why he has it at all times I will never know. So we all stood in a line, myself in the middle directly in front of my dad. Piper on my left spoke " Mr. Dare. Wake!" His head immediately snapped up, looking at all of us in panic. I felt bad about his shock, but it needed to be done. He tried to stand but was too wobbly. He started yelling "Hey! All of you! What did do to Rachel you freaks! I knew that you weren't good enough to be around her, but I gave you the benefit of the doubt! I demand that you leave immediately so that I may call the police! You'll get arrested for this!" But in seeing that it had next to no effect, he stopped talking and glared at them. Again, no effect. Annabeth's was a zillion times better even without the training with Lupa. Frank spoke first. "Mr. Dare, what do you know about the greek gods?" "Greek gods? Preposterous! The don't exist! WHY is this relevant?" Now Annabeth spoke. "Because it's not preposterous. They are alive and well, moving with the heart of the west, which is, as of the past few hundred years, in America. They still have children Mr. Dare. The demigods and heroes." But, my dad being the entirely ignorant mortal he is, refused to even try to comprehend it, responding "Not possible! What, do you belong to some kind of cult? Is that what you're sucking my daughter into?" You're crazy!" This time it was Percy. With him around, no one, and I mean no one, insulted Annabeth Chase. "She's not crazy! You, onthe other hand" as he pointed a finger at him continued "are just a stupid ignorant mortal!" My father retaliated, And you're not!?" Now for Piper "No, not entirely. As Annabeth mentioned the heroes, that is what we are. Half mortal, half greek god. And you will believe us!" She stated. Throwing some charmspeak on the end for effect.

_Chapter 3_

Now, for the titles. The long, long titles. In the order discussed Jason stepped forward. "I am Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, former praetor of the twelfth legion, slayer of the trojan sea monster, toppler of the Titan Kronos' black throne, challenger of the titan krios, manipulator of winds, subject of the prophecy of the seven, freer of Hera, brother of Thalia Grace, rider of the storm spirit tempest, crosser of the mediterranean sea, member of the argo 2 crew, defeater of the Otis and Ephialtes, and Porphyrion." Stepping back, Piper took his place. "I am Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, charm speaker, subject of the prophecy of the seven, freer of Hera, defeater of the ice goddess Khione, defeater of the giantess Periboea, force of Gaea's second sleep." My dad was still in shock, staring at them like they were impossible! (though, I guess to mortals they are…) Now Leo stepped forward, for once very serious much to my own shock! "I am Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, freer of Hera, subject of the prophecy of the seven, tamer of the bronze dragon. defeater of the cyclopes Ma Gasket, Torque, and Sump, fire user, two time traveller to Ogygia, taker of the physicians cure." I was still shocked by his seriousness, but came out of that when Frank held himself high, looking my father in the eye. "I am Frank Zhang, son of Mars, descendent of Poseidon, shape-shifter, praetor to the twelfth legion, freer of Thanatos, slayer of every Katoblep in venice, and have defeated an entire phalanx of giants." And Hazel came forward with confidence on her face. "I am Hazel Lavesque, daughter of Pluto, centurion to the fifth cohort, returner from death, defeater of Alcyoneus, rider of Arion, Mist manipulator, defeater of Pasiphae, defeater of an entire phalanx of giants." And now Annabeth. Arguably the second most impressive demigod in the room. Her grey eyes began to storm as she pronounced, "I am Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, hearer of the first great prophecy, traveller of the Underworld, temporary companion of Cerberus, Recoverer of the Master Bolt, recoverer of the golden fleece, holder of the sky, navigator of the Labyrinth, finder of Pan, activator of the bronze dragon, veteran of the second titan war, recoverer of Hermes' Caduceus, holder of daedalus's laptop, conquerer of the Mithras test, defeater of Arachne, recoverer of the Athena Parthenos, survivor of Tartarus, befriender of Damasen, shrouded by death mist, traveller of Nyx's palace, defeater of the giant Enceladus."And everyone dropped jaw except Percy. He stepped forward, ready to speak all his own triumphs in a single blow to our minds. "I am Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, former praetor of the twelfth legion, killer of the kindly one Alecto, barehanded killer of the Minotaur, traveller of the underworld, partial subject in no less than seven prophecies including the two Great Prophecies, slayer of a thousand monsters, recorder of the master bolt, and the golden fleece, holder of the sky, navigator of the labyrinth, ather of the river styx, disarmer of the titan Kronos, two-time defeater of giant twins Otis and Ephialtes, survivor of Tartarus,shrouded y death mist, traveller of Nyx's palace. befriender of Iapetus, veteran of the Giant war." Now, I took a deep breath. I was ready. I spoke the words "I am Rachel Elizabeth Dare, mortal seer through the Mist, navigator of the labyrinth, finder of Pan, acceptor of the role of the oracle of Delphi,

opening my eyes to the future while embracing the past. I pledged myself to the God apollo and host the spirit of delphi, voice of the gods, speaker of riddles, seer of fate, eternal maiden." And we were quiet, waiting for my dad to speak. He looked down, his brow furrowed, trying to process all he had heard. He sat up, looked me in the eye and said, at least I don't have to worry about you dating, Rachel." And he smiled. I very nearly cried! He accepted me! He accepted what we had said! He opened stood up opening his arms for a hug, which I gladly accepted.


End file.
